


There's No Other Way

by Eli0t



Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [7]
Category: Archive of Our Own, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t
Summary: Prompt: The horse came back alone.
Relationships: Fred the Pig/Bob the Horse
Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388
Kudos: 1
Collections: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories





	There's No Other Way

The horse came back alone. It had been a long day working at the human ranch. And bob was pooped. 

The humans had gotten rowdy again. And had gotten loose. Instead of keeping their heads down like proper livestock, they've actually tried resisting bob. Nowadays their favorite thing to do was make a human centipede. Why didn't they like solitary confinement? 

Bob the horse sighed as he collapsed onto his couch of hay. Though Bob would love to slaughter them and be done with it, their produce proved far too valuable to go to waste. 

He was alone for the first time in 8 years. It was weird not being around the human livestock. He reached for a sugar cube sitting neatly on a chinese tray nearby and threw it into his mouth. Then realized it was salt. It wasn't like he hated his job, but human sympathizers were usually burned at the stake in this town. He made a face that might have looked disgusted to another horse. Bob shuddered - had that android servant gone and mixed up the salt and sugar again? Stomping a hoof on the table in front of him, he spat a big glob of spit onto the wood floor. He whinnied for his servant to clean up, but the servant never came. Annoyed, he went looking for the servant. "Did he get trapped in my poop again?" He wondered. 

He finally found it whirring back and forth, stuck in the outhouse door again. He sighed, he had to get a newer servant soon. "roomby!" he cried, "what are you doing?" of course, the robot could not answer - bob longed for actual speaking company. 

"I was working out" his android vacuum cleaner said. 

Once he had a family, but they were long gone after they've gotten wound up in human sympathizing protests. roomby flexed his android vacuum muscles, and his squeaky voice. 

bob rolled his eyes - looks like his neighbor had messed with the robot while he was gone. 

roomby hoped that today his master, bob, would truly notice him. that roomby really was actual speaking company. 

Grabbing a plank of wood with his mouth, he nudged the robot out of the doorframe. 

"where are we going, master?" asked roomby. 

he'd have to take it apart again to figure out where on earth that voice was coming from, but for now it was nice to just hear a voice. those humans... just garbled sounds that made no sense... The variations of different dialects they all spoke as well, it was infuriating listening to them. 

“ooh, are we going to the general store?” roomby clicked eagerly. 

bob nodded; after all, the robot was long due some maintenance. Suddenly he heard the sound of leaves crunching behind him, and an familiar annoying voice. 

"How's it going, Bob?" His neighbour Fred oinked nasally. Fred was the local homeowners association chairman, and boy did he love to lord it over everyone else. he owned so many homes. “Oh, are you getting that darstadly robot fixed?” Fred sneered. 

He looked down at the pig, making sure not to disguise his disgust. "Mhm, thinking about getting the slaughter upgrade those ads talk about." 

Fred straightened up on his hind legs, a look of morbid curiosity on his face. "ooh, I do so love slaughter upgrades! do tell bob, which one shall you purchase?" asked fred. “will it be my slaughter 5843? or the sub-par Kill 231?” 

Bob put a hoof to his chin. "The decapitator 9000?" Truth be told, Bob never really was mechanically inclined, preferring to do things the old fashioned way. “i don’t know, fred. tell me which one you have?” bob asked, and dedicated to not purchase whatever fred had. 

And then he spoke, vehemently, "not today mothafuka". The pig stood silent for a moment. "... Gee Bob, are you sure you can afford that?" Fred snorted, and with a 'my father shall hear about this!,' trotted away. The pigs were always a tad touchy about decapitation ever since Count Nichel went that way. 

Bob suddenly remembered and accidentally let out an apology for his enemy. Bob secretly enjoyed pressing Fred's buttons, but watching him trot away was even better. That ass was something to die for. 

Though cannibalism of fellow sentients was frowned upon, that pig sure had a juicy behind. and that bacon? bob was about to go ham! Fred's ass was so juicy, you could tell by the sight. Probably sweet too. If only he could get a taste. Little did Bob know that his prayers would soon be answered. 

Fred looked back over his pig shoulder, for just a moment and noticed bob's gaze on him. "Come and get me" Fred shouted to Bob before he lept over the hill and began the chase. Bob flicked his luscious tail behind him, chuckling darkly. If a chase was what he wanted, oh a chase he would get.


End file.
